


People Aren't Always What They Seem

by hysteria



Series: One Slip of the Knife [8]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteria/pseuds/hysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kent arrives home, there's a surprise in store for him. But not the kind you usually expect or like.</p>
<p>[Warning - Contains mild violence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Aren't Always What They Seem

The next morning Kent’s alarm wakes them both up at 7am, “Ugh, 7am Emerson? I don’t have to be in until 10am” Adam murmurs through his pillow that he has covered his face with. “Don’t worry” Kent begins as he leans over onto Adam, pulling the pillow down and pressing a small kiss to his forehead, “When I’m gone just let yourself out, okay.”

In the kitchen Kent call’s through to Adam asking if he wants a cup of tea, there’s no reply so Kent assumes that he’s fallen asleep again so doesn’t repeat the question. Smiling as he leans against the worktop sipping his tea, Kent checks his phone for any messages or voicemails. There’s only one voicemail from his Mum telling him that she and Dad were going on holiday for two weeks to the south of France and if he needed to get in touch with them, he should call them.

Kent leaves a note for Adam before looking at the time and deciding to leave for work. On his way out he checks on Adam to see if he is still sleeping, which he still is, and quietly shuts the door and makes his way to his parked Vespa. The journey to work is traffic free and the sun is shining down on Kent’s face under his helmet, “I feel that today is going to be good,” he happily thinks to himself.

He’s the first into work and the last to leave, his impulse to clean the entire office like he used to had returned. He doesn’t mind that he’s picked up the habit from Chandler, it does help keep the office clean and tidy which makes the entire team happier. He told Riley about Adam during their lunch break, and even though it’s only been two days since meeting him he feels that this could be serious. 

A couple of weeks pass since Kent met Adam, and both decide to become boyfriends. He doesn’t tell Adam about the cuts on his thighs, or about Chandler, not directly anyway. However, some of the deeper cuts still haven’t healed, which mean Emerson has to change in the bathroom whenever Adam stays over. The cuts would heal quicker if Kent didn’t lose control of his feelings for Chandler sometimes, which are slowly but surely fading away, and purposefully stretch his leg so they opened slightly.

Over the weeks work becomes even less busy, but the team are happy they have nothing to stress over. Even Chandler seems to be less stressed and friendlier to him since they dropped ‘Cross Murder’ as Kent called it in his head. He hadn’t done anything else with his investigation, he’s stuffed his notes in a drawer in his bedroom and left them be.

As Kent arrives home from work and unlocks his door, he calls out for Adam as he had texted Kent earlier in the day saying he was going to cook them dinner. When Adam doesn’t respond Kent walks into the kitchen to see if Adam was going to jump out and surprise him, but there’s no sign of anything having been used to cook anything.

Getting worried, Kent calls out Adam’s name again as he walks through the flat. Standing in the middle of the lounge Kent calls his name one more time before looking over to the bedroom door that is slightly open. He walks towards the door, pushing it open slightly he notices that curtains in the room has been pulled shut. It’s the last thing he remembers before he receives a blow to the head and falls to the ground unconscious.  
***

When Kent finally comes round and is semi-conscious he attempts to move his arms and feet but finds they’re attached to some kind of chair with cable ties. Opening his eyes fully he can hardly see anything as the room is so dark, but what he can see is concrete walls and floor with wooden beams on the ceilings. He assumes that he’s in some kind of basement as he can see a set of stairs out the corner of his eye if he turns around enough.

He tries to call out but there’s duct tape covering his mouth. The more be becomes fully conscious he notices that he’s only wearing the t-shirt he wore underneath his suit and his boxers. He starts thrashing about and attacking the cable ties around his wrists trying to get his hands out, but to no avail. He calms down when a pain in his head becomes too unbearable and tears swell in his eyes and erupt down his cheeks.

He doesn’t know how long he’s sat down there in the dark, tears still stingy at his eyes every so often. The pain in his head continually throbs and the way he’s sitting makes some of the newer cuts on his thighs open again and bleeds down his legs onto the floor. No one comes down to him, even when he screams as loud and as forceful as he can with the tape covering his mouth.

Kent’s sure that at least a day has passed since he’s woken up and he’s exhausted from pain and lack of sleep. Sure that no one was going to come down for another long period of time Kent closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly. But when he opens his eyes, he can see the outline of someone standing in the corner of the room. It wakes him fully up as he starts thrashing about and yelling in the chair again. But the figure just stands there, watching him for a few moments before walking up the stairs. The figure opens a door which let’s the briefest of lights in.

It’s a natural light that confirms that Kent is in a basement but also gives him an indication that it’s daytime and that at least a day has passed already since his kidnap. “Please, someone, anyone, let the team notice my sudden disappearance and come look for me.” Kent thinks to himself as he starts crying once again. “Chandler, please come find me” Kent begs, as if somehow telepathically he can tell Chandler that he’s in trouble.

Sitting there working on trying to pull his wrists out from the cable ties distracts him for a long period of time, Kent thinks anyway, but only stops when he hears a door creak open and the sudden burst of light into the normally dark room. Kent attempts to turn his head to get a look at who his capturer is, but the figure walk too far behind Kent to see properly.

Attempting to scream and thrash about trying to get someone from outside the room to hear him makes the capturer angry. They strike Kent across the chest with a metal chain as they walk around in front of Kent. The pain makes Kent whimper but the duct tape masks the majority of the cry. As Kent opens his tear-ridden eyes he comes face to face with his attacker. It was Adam.


End file.
